Trowa's New Life
by Evelyn Hayden
Summary: Trow a has lost his memeory again, but his older sister Cathrine isn't there to look after him. He ends up at a young woman named Naomi's house, and find out she has a secret. What will happen when he starts to get his memory back and finds that her sec


Trowa's New Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: Eternal Gundam  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, never will own gundam wing. I really really really wish I did tho!!!!! :( too bad, maybe if I beg them they'll give me trowa!!!!! Ya think?!?!  
  
A/N: Ok, it's been a while since I've written with Trowa's actual Personality... and in the series, the manga, and the movie, he talks a lot more than most people make him out to. (He WILL be out OOC in parts! ALSO, The situations he will be in in this fic are much different than in the Manga, Series, and Movie. So! Let me begin this fic.   
  
A little explination: Trowa has yet again lost his memories. This time, Cathrine, his older sister, was not there to help him remember. So, the confused and tired Trowa has found himself in the house of a young woman named Naomi. He has been there for about a month and Naomi has taken good care of him. He's always wanting to help he out to repay her kindness.  
  
Trowa sat quietly in the kitchen watching Naomi skutter around making dinner.   
  
"Are you positive I can't help?!?!" Trowa asked for about the 18th time.  
  
"Yes! You've been asking that since you got in here!" Naomi stoped and looked at him. "Ok... I want you to talk.... about anything you can remember."  
  
"Well... I can remember being called by two different names, but the main one was Trowa..."  
  
"And what was the other?" Naomi asked, returning to her work.  
  
"Trinton. but only a young woman... named...." he thought for a moment. "Ca- Catrina? no... I don't know... alll I can remember is it started with a c...." He looked up. "I can remember how to play the flute!!"  
  
Naomi looked up, "Now why didn't you tell me that before?!?! I've got a flut upstairs that I used to play... I've forgotten now... but I'll go get it... that's something you can do for me! you can play me some music!"  
  
Trowa's face lit up like a little kid in a candy store. "Really?!?! I can remember loads of songs!!!"  
  
Naomi smiled kindly and disappeared out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Moments later she returned carrying a small leather case. "Here. There ya go. Now, I don't want you askin if you can help anymore, cuz that's all you can do for me!"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Alright!" Trowa opened the case and pulled out the pieces of the flute, closed the box and put them together. "I'm not quite sure how I remember how to play... I just do."  
  
Naomi turned to face him, "Sometimes, things that we enjoyed doing, and learned to do, never leave our minds. Like, I can play the viola but only because I loved, and still love, to play and write music."  
  
Trowa pulled the flute up to his mouth, and began to play a smal, happy little tune that just seemed to flow out of the instrument. Naomi smiled as he finished it. "Now, go wash up! Diner's ready!" she smiled, she didn't intend to sound so much like a mother, but she was tired and Trowa looked so happy, he reminded her of her little nephew... and her Skylar. Naomi's face took on a sad look as she remembered her son, Skylar.   
  
Trowa walked back into the kitchen and noticed Naomi staring at the wall and a look of deep sadness on her face.   
  
"Naomi?" he said quietly.  
  
Naomi jerked out of her thoughts at her name. "Oh, sorry, i must have drifted off into thought. Could you get two bowls out of the cabinet?"  
  
Trowa looked at her, concern in his eyes, but obeyed quietly. He grabbed the bowls, let Naomi fill them up and set them on the table. He set the silverware on the table and then took his seat across from Naomi. He could tell she was still sad, but did not say anything, for fear of bringing back painful memories, and then he didn't think he could stand it.   
  
Naomi sat down and managed a slight smile, "Go on, Eat up! or it'll get cold.  
  
///Later that night, in Naomi's study///  
  
Trowa sat quietly with his nose in a book. Naomi sat at her desk, her journal open to a new entry. She had written about half a page and stoped. She didn't think she could write all of the events of the day, and her thoughts, without breaking down into tears. She glanced at Trowa, he still had his nose in that book. She sighed and went back to writing, she could try.   
  
She Looked down at the peice of paper, but suddenly, she lost control, and the memories of her son, and his death came rushing back. What happened next would never quite become clear to her.   
  
She broke down into tears, which automatically got Trowa's attention. He helped her out of her seat and pulled her over to a chair. She curled her legs up and stared at the opposite wall. Trowa walked over, closed her journal and locked it. Then he ran to the kitchen.  
  
Moments later he returned with a mug of green tea. She accepted it, but didn't really say anything.   
  
I knew better.... I should have just left it out of my journal... now I'm going to have to tell him... She looked up at Trowa, whiping her face on her sleeve in an attempt to clear her eyes of any remaining tears. oh well... better tell him now... the sooner he knows, the less I have to think about it... who knows... maybe it will make me feel better to tell him.... Naomi Set her cup of tea on the coffe table in front of her. "Trowa," she said quietly.  
  
Trowa looked up from his hands which he'd been staring at since he'd sat down.   
  
"I need to tell you something, but... I would prefer it if you wouldn't ask any questions about it... I sort of loose it when I am asked about it...."  
  
Trowa nodded silently and waited.  
  
"I wasn't always living here alone... I wasn't always what many people in town call a 'lone wolf'. I was a pilot... I piloted big machines, called gundams. But I was only 20, and the gundams were not perfected yet... The people creating the gundams created a system, one that would make you the perfect soldier, not care about anyone, not even your own familly... well, I was the pilot chosen to test it... at the time, they didn't realize just how powerful it was... so, I took it, I was prowd to take the honor. So I did, and I prepared to fight. And the day came. So I suited up, got in the gundam, and started out. At first there didn't seem to be anything different about the suit.... everything ran normally. so, I got out onto the battlefield, and then... I didn't have control anymore... I could see the actions of my hands... I could feel my body in the heat of battle, but I wasn't controling the machine... and then... I saw my son's daycare... he was about 2 years old at the time... and I didn't have any control over my actions. I shot the mobil suit I was fighting, and it fell backwards, into the daycare... I could hear everyone screaming, but I couldn't control the suit, or myself anymore... I just gave in... and an hour later, the battle was over... and the part of the city, where the battle took place, was flattened. I imediatly got out of the suit. My instructors, and the builders of the suit, all decided that the program was to be distroyed. So they distroyed the suit, and all information linking to the program. My son was in a comma till his 4th birthday, but he wasn't coming back... he was gone... for good... so the doctors and I decided it was for the best to.. pull the plug..." Naomi had uncontrolable tears running down her face. "I heard that someone rewrote the program.. and named it the Zero system, not telling anyone about where they got it... it must have been one of the men who origionally constructed the program. I just hope that no one has lost control..."  
  
"Zero system...." Trowa repeated. His face was dark, and he seemed to be trying very hard to remember something. "I know that name from somewhere...."   
  
"Trowa? what do you mean? What can you remember??" in a flash Naomi was next top Trowa staring into his eyes as if trying to see his thoughts.  
  
"It's just a jumble of names... and flashing images..."  
  
"Well... say the names."  
  
"Heero yuy.... Duo Maxwell... Operation Meteor... Chang Wufei... and Quatre Winner..." he looked up straight into Naomi's eyes. "do you know where the docks are?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Yes.. but why would you want to go there?" She asked, her face was no longer sad, but she was slowly making a decision.   
  
"Just come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door.  
  
*A/N: Ok.. this was a really short... corny... badly written chapter... but I Wanna know what you think!!!!!!! Come on! I know I haven't written very good stories before, but I really wanna finish this one!!!!! and I'm going to make it better!!!!! 


End file.
